Down On My Luck
by Lovingfiftyshades
Summary: I am really bad at summary's! Ana thinks she might be pregnant she goes for a meal with Christian and tells him but how will he react? And will outside forces tear them apart
1. Chapter 1

**Down on my luck**

**_This is my first story so feel free to comment ways to improve or anything you wish to happen_.  
**

* * *

_Shit! I am LATE!_ Christian is going to go kill me… Before I realise tears are rushing down my face. I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn't even realise Kate walked in.

"Hey, Oh my god, Are you ok?" She asked with a worried look on her face

"No I'm fucking not! He's going to leave me" the last part I whisper

"Ana, why is Christian going to leave you? Ana please answer me!" She screams the last part

"Christian is going to leave me 'cause …. I'm pregnant" as I said it she looked so confused

"Ana this is amazing, congrats"

"No, Kate this isn't good, he will freak out , this will be the one thing he can't control , my body will change and he won't like that" I start crying simultaneously and rocking back and forth with Kate's arms wrapped round me.

*BEEP* *BEEP*

I look at my phone, "It's from Christian" I say almost inaudible.

**From: Christian Grey**

**RE: Dinner tonight?**

**To: Anastasia Steele**

**Dear Miss Steele,**

**Would you like to come to Escala for dinner?**

**Sawyer will pick you up at 6pm**

**Christian Grey**

**CEO of GEH**

"He wants to know if will go for dinner, how do I tell him?" I asked

"I'm not sure babe but you need to…"

"How about this: Mm this chicken is lovely and I pregnant" I say with sarcasm.

"Just tell him, and if he wants to shout let him but walk away"

Fuck its 5:00pm shit I have an hour to get ready

"Go have a shower; I will do your hair and make-up"

"Ok thank you Kate I love you so much" I hug her tightly for 5 minutes before I get in the shower.

I get out and wear a peach knee length dress and Kate lightly curls my hair and for my makeup she applied natural eye shadow with pink-red lipstick.

I look at my phone it's 5:55 pm, I start to wonder off with my thoughts and before I know it the doorbell rings; I turn and look at Kate with a terrified look on my face. I run to her and hug her

"Thank you for everything Kate; I don't know what I would do without you"

"Anytime Ana, Anytime."

"Here goes nothing"

I open the door and I walk down to Sawyer.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Please remember to share your thoughts and opinions**

**Just to remind everyone Ana and Christian ARE NOT married.**

* * *

After about a 10 minute ride, we arrive outside of Escala and Sawyer opens the door, I feel like I am going to be sick. I take a few deep breaths as I walk out of the car and into the building. A very few short seconds later we are in his apartment.

"Ana, you look gorgeous" He breathed and he kissed me so passionately

"Thank you Christian, you look very handsome." He was wear a grey top, tucked into his black pants, his hair was combed back; every time he moved his arms the top seemed to tighten around his biceps

"Would you like some Red Wine?" Christian asks; I try to think of good reasons why I can't drink.

"No, thank you Kate and I went to a bar and kind of drank a lot so I am still pretty hung over." I say Praying he believes me

"Ok, Let go sit down at the table" He said eyeing me suspiciously

"Wait! We need to talk"

"About what?" Now he looks worried

"I'm pregnant" I say indistinctly

"What did you say?" He questions

"I am pregnant" my voice is shaky but louder. There was no reply for several minutes

"Your FUCKING PREGNANT?! HOW COULD YOU BE SO IRRESPONIBLE? DID YOU DO THIS ON PURPOSE?" He shouts as tear roll down my face, I remember what Kate said 'if he wants to shout let him but walk away'

"NO, I DIDN'T DO THIS ON PURPOSE! THOSE FUCKING SHOTS AREN'T 100% GUARANTEED" I scream He look shocked as I screamed at him.

"You are getting rid of it" He declares

"NO I AM NOT, THIS IS A LITTLE HUMAN INSIDE OF ME NOT YOU" I defend my unborn baby.

"I am going to leave, I am going to stay in my old apartment with Kate if you need or want anything THAT'S where I will be" as I walk out of Escala, Christian shouts my name but I don't look back.

I get my phone out and scroll down my contacts list until I see Kate's name; it only takes 3 rings until she answers

"Hey Ana, How did it go?" she asks

"Not very good, please can you pick me up" I plead while sobbing

"Of course Ana I will be there in 10 ok"

"Thank you, Kate" I saw gratefully

I stood still in cold until Kate's car pulled up. I opened the door and I started sobbing uncontrollably, Kate tried her best to comfort me

"What happened Ana?" she says softly

"I t-told h-him a-and he shouted, h-he told me I w-was irresponsible and t-told m-me to get r-rid of it!" I weep

"That _bastard; I _will be here for you all the way , I promise" Kate promise


	3. Chapter 3

Christian POV

I haven't seen Ana for 2 days and I feel like shit, the fact she hasn't called or even replied to my texts or emails makes me worry... she is carrying my child. My thoughts are interrupted by Andrea knocking on the door

"Enter" I command and she enters

"Mr. Grey, um Miss Steele is here to see you, she says it's important" I see Ana standing behind Andrea

"Come in Ana" she enters

"Listen I am pregnant with YOUR child and you kicked me out, so this is how it is going to play out: I am having this baby and it is completely up to you if you want to be a part of this babies life, I spoke to Dr. Flynn he recommended you and I attend parenting classes, only if you decide to be a part of the babies life but honestly it would mean an awful lot if you were." Ana says in more of an order than a request. Look down and she's tapping her foot on the floor, I look back up and she crosses her arms waiting for an answer. I am so confused how can I love this baby when I don't even know how to love?

"Ana, I will be at every ultra-scan and every check-up but please give me some time to get used to the fact I am a father…." Her faces softens and she looks as if she is about to cry, she slowly walks over to me to give me a hug

"Christian, I love you I know this me hard for you but please try and make and effort" she whispers, she pulls away and says "my scan is tomorrow at 3:30PM so…"

"I will be there don't worry" she nods and gives me a small wave to say goodbye and when she leaves the room I punch the wall leaving it with a dent.

I will always love Ana but the words have never come out, Elena told me I was worthless that I didn't deserve love or that I should never love.

I walk out of the building and get in to my SUV and we set off to go to Escala. I am sat in the back on my blackberry debating whether to call Ana round for dinner, I decide to call her as I am still her boyfriend and I have a right to see her so I press the green button and she answers after three rings

BUT suddenly there was a crash and the SUV rolled over all windows broke and glass everywhere before I knew it everything was black … the last thing I heard was

"CHRISTIAN, CHRISTIAN ARE YOU THERE?!"


End file.
